Never Go to Capsule Corp
by Pocket Rat
Summary: Somethings wrong with Vegeta....Warnings:Blood, blood and more blood....RR!
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ  
  
Goku stopped eating abruptly, and stared out into space. Chichi looked at him, puzzled. 'He never stops eating.Not even for the life of him!!!' She thought.  
  
"Dad," Gohan asked him "are you OK?" Goku looked at his son and then at his mate.  
  
"Something's wrong" he told them. Putting two fingers to his forehead, he transported and left his family to gape at eachother. XXX Vegeta stood by the sink, washing the blood from his hands. He had a crazy look in his eye and was smirking evilly. He reached for a towel, grabbed it, and wiped the water off of his hands.  
  
Walking to Bulma's lab he checked for any sign of evidence. He found none. He strutted to the gravity room, but stopped by the door and peered in.  
  
" Well, that's what I call a big #break-up#"(AN: I'm sorry the only sign that really works only makes it bold.Read on!!) he muttered evilly to himself, resuming his walk to the G.R. Goku suddenly appeared behind him and Vegeta spun around. Goku was surrounded by bright yellow aura, his golden hair hair stood defying gravity, and his eyes were an emerald green.  
  
"Where is Bulma!!!??" Goku screamed at Vegeta, who smirked and replied:  
  
"I think she bit off more then she could chew when she choose me."  
  
"That still doesn't answer my question!!!!! Where is Bulma!!!???"  
  
"Why should I tell you?" Big mistake. Goku kicked Vegeta in the gut sending him straight through the door that led to the G.R.. and into a puddle of blood.  
  
"Well, you found my secret. Check my bedroom." Vegeta said, nodding his head to the door. Goku cautiously stepped to the door and peered inside. Not seeing anything, he walked in. There was a bunch if something by the foot of the bed. He proceeded over to it and screamed. Bulma and Trunks were snuggled together, a big hole right through the middle of them. Vegeta touched Goku's shoulder, making him jump, and pointed to the closet. Goku walked towards it and turned the light on, and screamed even louder..  
  
Pocket Rat: I could stop right here and leave you in suspense.  
  
Pocket Rat: But I wouldn't do that!!!!  
  
Vegeta was lying before him, blood pooled around him. His hands were formed in his #Galic Gun# pose, like he was trying to protect his family. Only there was a big gash through his gut. Not deep enough to kill him instantly, but slowly. Vegeta had bled..to DEATH. Goku turned around sharply. The other Vegeta had disappeared. ' I've figured it out!' Goku thought. 'Whatever killed Vegeta was killing the strongest first. It's a shapeshifter and it won't stop.'  
  
And it was coming after him.  
  
!#@!#@ Ooooooo.creepy, huh? I need reviews!!! Send me reviews!!!! I might write a sequel. Who will survive?. That won't be for a while though. I have writers block. REVIEW!!! 


	2. Last Part

Hi Everybody! Sorry 'bout leavin' u hangin', such as my reviewers said...... Anyway this is the final part.....I think......The first one really was only supposed to be a one parter....but what the heck!!! I love to write so.... It may not be too good (like I said before, I have writer's block.... ^___^") but who cares???? Here it is......... PART TWO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dis.: Don't own DBZ!!!!!!  
  
Warnings: Blood......  
  
Never Go to Capsule Corp.: Part 2  
  
Last time.... : Goku figures out that something, a shapeshifter, is out to get him!!!!! It had already killed Vegeta and was after him!!!! Run, Goku, RUN!!!!!!!!  
  
Evil laughter filled the halls of C.C. causing Goku to tremble in inhumane fear. He blasted off full speed, not daring to look back. When he was a few miles away, he turned around expecting to see the thing. All he saw was open air. Turning around he kept flying, but bumped into something soft and squishy. He looked up, and was looking face to face...with himself. The other him smiled, and threw his fist into his gut. Goku coughed up blood, then tried to hit him with a spiral-kick, but it passed right through him!!!  
  
'What!?!? How could that be!?!?! I've never fought someone like this!!! Oh Dende, now I know why Vegeta couldn't kill it.... It's DEAD!!!!!!!' Goku thought, panicking. He teleported home as quickly as he can.  
  
"CHICHI!!!! GOHAN!!!!!..." Goku screamed... No response. "CHICHI, GOHAN!!!!????" He became very worried, and ran up the stairs. No sign of them...except for the blood on the walls...'BLOOD ON THE WALLS!!?!?!' Goku followed the trail of blood all the way to the bathroom. Chichi and Gohan were lying in the tub, arms and legs gone, scared looks reflected in their eyes. Goku screamed in anguish, relising the creature was trying to torture him.  
  
XXXOOOMMMJJJQQQQQQQ  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!" Goku screamed, sitting up sweat gleaming all over his body.. He looked around his room nothing was wrong everything was where it was supposed to be. He looked at his wife, who was staring at him.  
  
"Goku, are you all right?" she asked him.  
  
"Yeah, yeah...just a bad dream, that's all." He said lying down and instantly falling asleep. Chichi's eyes gleamed blood red in the darkness of the room. Reaching for the knife under the bed, she changed into something else. The shapeshifter's true form. She had blood red eyes, hair that was brown flowing around her head and down her shoulders, her cat ears popping up through the top of her head, and a long tabby cat tail swinging at her side,  
  
"Saijyans are evil..." she whispered waking Goku up just in time to see the knife cut straight through his gut. He screamed in pain, and the cat-woman smiled and twisted it sideways. Goku screamed again, feeling his life leave him. He looked at her and asked her a simple question:  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Talasha, and you are dead!!!" She removed the knife from his gut and plunged it deep into his neck cutting off all breathing almost instantly. Licking the blood from her hands, she mumbled before she disappeared.  
  
"You killed my race, now I killed what's left of yours..." Then she was gone.  
  
END, FIN, THE END, AND ALL THE OTHER CRAPPY WAYS TO SAY *FINISHED*  
  
So, what'd you think? It was good, right? Oh come on, take it easy on me!!!! Don't go all mean and say *This is a piece o' crap*!!!! I'm sensitive about my writing!!!! *cracks up*. You should know me by now!!!! Review!!!! Sorry it's so short.... ^___^"  
  
Pocket Rat 


End file.
